In an Infinite Universe, Anything Can Happen
by LyrisVox
Summary: Ford wants to take arthur camping on a new planet but when Zaphod, Trillian, and Marvin tag along his plans for a romantic getaway may be ruined before it even begins


Author's Note: So finally I am uploading the second story in my "100 Prompts" series. Sorry this has taken so long. Anyway my prompt this time was a camping trip and I thought interstellar camping had lots of opportunities for romance. The continuity on this one is a blend of movie and book. I based my characters off how they looked in the movie but I went with the book ending where Trillian and Arthur never get together and are just friends. I hope you all enjoy!

In an Infinite Universe, Anything Can Happen

Arthur Dent glanced over at Ford Prefect for the thousandth time since they had left the Heart of Gold. Ford sat across from him, slouched down in his shuttle seat with his arms clasped tight across his chest, his face clouded over in a sour glare. The glare had settled there the moment Ford had caught sight of Zaphod, Trillian, and Marvin boarding the shuttle after Arthur. Zaphod had walked up and clapped his semi-half cousin heartily on the back.

"Ford, you old hound dog, trying to slip off for a romantic rendezvous without your number one wing man? Now question one: who exactly is this lucky lady we're meeting? And question two: how many slutty single friends is she bringing?" Zaphod had then turned to Arthur and given him a lascivious wink. "I call first dibs, Earth-man."

Ford had stood there, his mouth open in wordless disbelief. Zaphod did not let this deter him.

"Alright, alright, I like surprises," Zaphod had said as he moved on and chose his seat.

Ford's incredulous gaze had slid to Arthur where it transformed to a withering glare and his mouth snapped shut. He had then taken his seat and hadn't spoken one word since. The frown lines on his face becoming more defined with each minute.

Arthur squirmed in his seat but the extreme comfort of his chair did nothing to ease him. Each time Ford sighed it was like a ruler striking across his knuckles. Obviously he had done something to piss Ford off but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was. He glanced at Zaphod and Trillian for some help but they were doing a marvelous job of ignoring Ford's pout. He shook his head, closed his eyes and tried once again to sit back and relax.

It was no good, less than thirty seconds passed before his eyes popped open and once again compulsively sought Ford. Arthur couldn't take it anymore. He stood and made his way over to Ford, determined to clear the air between them. Marvin sat next to Ford, adding to the emotional turmoil in their half of the shuttle.

"Marvin would you mind switching seats with me?" Arthur asked.

"Why bother asking me?" The robot grumbled, laboriously getting to his feet. "You'll just do what you want anyway."

"Thank you, Marvin."

Marvin simply gave a put upon sigh and shuffled off to the empty seat. Arthur sat down and Ford immediately angled his body away. Arthur's mouth pressed into a flat line. Time to have it out then.

"Are you mad I asked Zaphod and Trillian to come?"

Ford gave a sharp shake of his head. "No, it's fine."

"I didn't exactly invite them anyway. I mentioned we were going camping and Trillian asked where and when I said the name of the moon Zaphod got all excited and said we should make it a 'team bonding retreat.' I suppose I should have asked first, but I didn't think it would be a problem."

"I don't suppose you would."

The tenor of Ford's voice and body language indicated quite clearly that it was a problem but Arthur was baffled as to why. When Ford had invited Arthur he'd proposed it as a relaxing getaway after all the madness they'd been through. The idea of a little peace and quite along with what Ford promised was an absolutely stunning landscape had been irresistible. Ford had taken it upon himself to pack all the necessary gear so all Arthur had to do was get his own bag ready and meet him in the shuttle bay for take off. Ford hadn't said the invitation was private and from what Arthur remembered of his childhood camping trips, the more the merrier. Besides, Zaphod and Trillian were their friends. And while Marvin could be a bit of a downer it hadn't seemed right to leave him alone.

"Obviously I've missed something here," Arthur said and Ford let out a snort. Arthur tightened his jaw and continued. "Is there something special about this trip? Or the place we're going? What was it called again?"

"Eleska."

"Right, Eleska. Is there something going on there that you haven't told me about?"

Ford look at Arthur then, his face an inscrutable mask. There was something there, hidden below the surface that made Arthur's insides quiver.

"Look, I've been trying to find a way to tell you this for a while now but the timing is always wrong, and it's so hard to make you understand... anyway, I thought–"

Ford was interrupted by the ship's computer. "I'm pleased a punch to inform you we've begun our approach to Eleska and will be landing in ten minutes."

"Hot damn!" Zaphod hooted. He ran his fingers through his blond hair, leaving it delightfully tousled. "Just wait till you see this place, Earth-man. It is without a doubt the most seductive rock in the whole galaxy."

Arthur looked back at Ford, who had turned a rather alarming shade of scarlet and refused to meet his gaze. He thought back to what Zaphod had said when he'd boarded the shuttle. Was there a girl Ford was meeting up with on this planet? Was she what Ford had been trying to tell him about? Arthur grimaced as the idea left a bad taste in his mouth. Ford had never hid his dates in the past but maybe this one was different. Maybe this one was serious. The spark of jealousy took him by surprise and Arthur smoothed his hands over his legs to work out his nerves. He supposed he should be flattered that Ford trusted him enough to want him to meet the special woman in his life but instead he wanted to go back to the Heart of Gold for a stiff drink.

"No moon is going to trick someone into falling in love, I don't care how beautiful it is," Trillian scoffed.

Zaphod grabbed Trillian in a smooth movement, pulling her close. "That's how I know you've never been to Eleska baby." Trillian laughed and he hitched his arm around her back, dipping her. "All I'd have to do is look deep into your eyes under the planet's swirling rings, whisper the words 'I love you,' and you'd be mine forever." He lowered his mouth until his lips were barely brushing hers.

"Oh, please," Trillan said, extricating herself from Zaphod before he could kiss her.

A little jolt told Arthur they had landed on the moon and unconsciously he reached out to steady himself against Ford. There was a brief second where Ford softened, melting into his touch. Arthur stared at where his hand met Ford's arm. He had the strangest urge to stroke it down till he met the exposed skin of Ford's hand. Before he could move though, Ford stiffened and pulled away. Arthur tried to speak, to say something that would dissipate the uncomfortable tension between them but Ford was already unclasping his seat belt.

"Hey..."

Ford brushed passed him and walked to the shuttle door. Arthur swore under his breath and jerked free of his own belt. He picked up his overnight bag from under his original seat and tried to catch Ford but the shuttle door opened and his friend hurried off. Arthur stared after him. Ford had never acted like this before, could his change in attitude really be over some girl?

Arthur was the last to disembark and he stopped in the doorway and sucked in a breath. Zaphod hadn't been kidding about this place. The moon's air caressed his skin with soft fingers and almost immediately his gaze was drawn skyward. Hanging in the sky was the planet Eleska orbited, a brilliantly colored gas giant called Dzhul. Its many rings glittered like scattered jewels in the light of the system's bright blue star. Arthur stared up at its beauty, enraptured. A dulcet bird call drew his attention back down to the moon's surface. The ground was carpeted with lush green moss and a tall clump of ferns lined the walkway from their landing pad up to the visitor's building. The building itself was made of a smooth white stone with a large, open arched doorway. Ford stood on the front step having an animated conversation with an incredibly tall, blue skinned woman. Arthur set his bag down and went to join him.

"I know what I reserved, but there been a bit of a change in plans," Ford explained as Arthur joined him on the stairs.

"Is there a problem?" Arthur asked.

Once again a blush stained Ford's cheeks and he shook his head. He blew out a breath and turned back to the woman who stood there clutching a small electronic folio.

"Never mind, I'll figure it out, but we will need an extra tent as some friends have decided to join us," he said, scrubbing his hand roughly over his forehead.

The woman replied with a delighted smile. "Excellent Mr. Prefect. I will have the extra tent set up at once. Your campsite is number eleven, right on the shore of the loch as you requested. Will you gentlemen require assistance with your bags?"

"No." Ford signed where she indicated on her screen and took a small packet of papers from her.

They headed back to where Trillian and Marvin were waiting near the shuttle. Zaphod had already spotted another group of campers at the visitor's building and gone to chat them up. Ford took out the map and ran his finger over the page till he located their campsite.

"It's a bit of a hike so we better get moving." He grabbed his bag and handed another nearby to Marvin. Then he turned and put his hand to his mouth. "Oy, Zaphod! We're moving out."

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Zaphod said, not even bothering to turn around.

Ford shrugged and motioned for Arthur and the others to follow him. "Come on then."

Arthur, Trillian, and Marvin trekked after him as he lead them along a rugged path through the deep emerald forest. The trees were tall, the leaves meeting high overhead, plunging them into twilight as they walked. Arthur caught sight of several brightly colored birds in the canopy and once, what appeared to be a large cat whose yellow eyes watched him through the leaves.

As they walked a strange scent tickled his nose and Arthur stopped spotting a large bloom on a climbing vine with delicate lilac colored petals. The urge to get closer was overwhelming. He stepped forward and bent down till the tip of his nose brushed the pistil. A strong shot of heady perfume hit him like a bolt of lightening, heating his body till he swayed unsteadily on his feet. He inhaled again, drawing more of the sweet nectar into his lungs. The moon, the campsite, the fight with Ford, everything faded until all Arthur could think about was taking off every stitch of clothing to run naked through the woods. He moaned aloud and his hands went for the buttons on his shirt, flinging it off with abandon. He would have done his pants next but out of nowhere Ford grabbed him, one hand restraining his wrists while the other slid around the back of his neck.

"Dammit! What did you get into?" Ford demanded.

Arthur's ability to speak, however, was stolen away as the sensation of Ford's hands on his body had him nearly purring with pleasure. Ford swore in a language Arthur didn't understand and tipped his head up so he could examine his pupils. He then looked around and spotted the purple flower Arthur had been smelling and swore again.

"You're lovely," Arthur blurted out. He stared up into Ford's dark eyes with soupy adoration.

"I should have known you'd fall ass backwards into the nearest lust flower. I'd have thought you'd learned not to touch strange things by now."

Ford berated him but he didn't let go, and right now the connection between them was the most important thing in the world to Arthur. The hands on his face became less clinical as they came to rest over his jawline. Arthur let out a little whimper of need.

"It feels so good when you touch me."

Ford gave a deep sigh and allowed Arthur to squirm closer to him, resting their foreheads together.

"If only you knew how long I've been waiting for you to say that," he whispered.

"Umm Ford? Is everything okay?" Trillian asked.

At this Ford did release Arthur and step back. Arthur whined at the loss and scrambled after him, plastering himself against Ford's side.

Ford sighed. "He'll be fine."

Trillian raised an eyebrow as Arthur nuzzled Ford's neck.

Ford ran a hand over his face. "It's nothing really, but a lot of the native plant life here has certain drug-like effects on anyone who comes into contact with them. It'll wear off in a couple hours."

"You smell good." Arthur murmured against Ford's skin. "I bet you'd taste good too."

Ford sucked in a sharp breath.

"You mean this place is filled with aphrodisiacs?"

"Yes. I was going to... warn everybody, but I figured we could get to the campsite without incident. I guess that was my first mistake."

Trillian laughed softly and patted Ford on the shoulder. "I think we both know that wasn't your first mistake."

Ford watched her with a wary expression, and Arthur found himself annoyed his friend's attention was somewhere else. With a quick sweep he ran his tongue over the pulse point under Ford's jaw and was rewarded with a startled gasp. Ford's hands bit into Arthur skin and he moved closer, pressing his bare chest against Ford.

"Do you want us to give you guys a minute?" Trillian asked, an embarrassed look on her face.

Ford cleared his throat. "No. Help me find his shirt and we can lay him down when we get to camp."

"Not that anyone asked me but his shirt is over here." Marvin said indicating the crumpled blue fabric draped near the base of the plant.

Trillian picked it up and handed it to Ford who did his best to put some distance between himself and Arthur. Arthur let out an annoyed growl but Ford ignored his protests and manhandled him back into his clothes. When he was once again dressed Ford gripped his upper arm, marching him along the path.

"Stay on the damn path and don't touch _anything,_ " Ford snapped.

It took them half an hour to reach their campsite and by then some of the fog had cleared from Arthur's head, though his skin still prickled and his body was hot. The tents were set in a clearing of bright green grass along the bank of an enormous lake. The water was so clear you could see straight to the bottom which was covered in millions of tiny multi-hued pebbles. The sunlight and the water moved over them like sparkling gemstones.

"This is amazing Ford." Arthur said

"It's why I wanted to bring you here."

Ford took both their bags and set them near the closest tent while Trillian and Marvin got settled in the other one. Arthur glanced around the rest of the campsite. A fire sparked happily in the stone fire pit and nearby on the table on top of a deep red tablecloth, a bucket with chilled wine stood next to a platter piled high with slices of a luscious looking purple fruit. Small lanterns placed around the campsite gave off a warm glow. Arthur was too caught up in the beauty to watch where he was going and he tripped on the hidden edge of a sharp rock in the grass. Ford caught him before he hit the ground, and once again all Arthur could think about was how absolutely right it felt when Ford touched him.

"Lets get you into the tent. A little nap and you'll be right as rain."

Arthur went willingly and Ford parted the fabric of the tent's entrance to let him inside. A fairly large comfy looking bed had already been set up inside. Ford knelt down in front of him to untie his shoes. Arthur reached out and ran his fingers over the course, black, buzzed hair on his head. Once Ford had his shoes off he grabbed Arthur's hand and gently pushed it away.

"You shouldn't do that."

"Why?"

"You just shouldn't okay? It isn't fair."

There was something there, just below the surface of Ford's words only Arthur's brain was too addled to grasp it. Instead he allowed Ford to nudge him toward the bed. He pulled back the covers and sat down.

"Well, I'll let you rest," Ford said then, turning towards the tent opening.

"Wait," Arthur said grabbing Ford's hand. Ford stiffened but didn't pull away. "Stay here. At least until I fall asleep."

Ford's brow creased like Arthur's words had caused him pain. "Alright."

He came back in and sat down next to the bed. Arthur hesitated, the heat in his blood whispering that if he could just find the right words Ford would climb up into the bed, put his hands on his body and never take them off. He swallowed hard.

"Just... lay down. It'll pass," Ford said softly, managing once again to read Arthur's mind.

Arthur flopped back onto the bed and then rolled on his side so he faced Ford. He closed his eyes but it took a while for him to calm down. Then just as he was starting to drift off to sleep he mumbled.

"Why is it unfair for me to touch you?"

Ford was silent for so long Arthur figured he wasn't going to answer. Then his voice came again, soft and ragged.

"Because you don't know how much I want you to."

When Arthur awoke several hours later it wasn't Ford he found sitting in the tent with him but Trillian. His mouth was dry, like he had been chewing on cotton and his body throbbed with a diffuse ache. He groaned and turned onto his belly, clamping the pillow down over his head.

"Oh good, you're alive," Trillian chirped making Arthur want to reach out and slap a hand over her mouth.

He peeked at her from under the pillow. "What happened to me?"

"Don't you remember?"

Currently Arthur's mind felt like a puzzle that hadn't been put together correctly, all the pieces were there but nothing fit together. He strained to make sense of what he remembered.

"I was going camping with Ford on some exotic moon. He was mad at me though and I don't know why. I remember getting here and we were headed toward camp. There was this pretty little flower." It got fuzzier then. Arthur remembered the scent, how he'd wanted to draw as much into his lungs as possible. Then Ford had grabbed him. Arthur shifted uncomfortably on the bed as his cock twitched at the memory of Ford's strong brown hands on him. The memories began to dissolve from there, lost in a watery haze. He vaguely remembered Ford bringing him to the tent and putting him to bed.

"Yeah that pretty little flower is known colloquially as a lust flower. Three guesses as to what it's pollen does." Trillian's blue eyes sparkled with mischief and Arthur's cheeks heated.

He smashed his face further into the mattress and gave an incoherent groan.

"I guess this moon is famous for it's aphrodisiacs and it's romantic atmosphere, making it a prime place to bring someone you'd like to seduce. Speaking of which, did you know this was supposed to be a date when you invited us?"

"I didn't invite you!" Arthur sputtered jerking his head up from the mattress. "Zaphod invited himself and you. And for your information no, Ford did not choose to tell me he was meeting some girl here when he asked me to come."

A blaze of hot, irrational anger had sparked inside him at Trillian's question, and he realized he was practically yelling. He turned over onto his back and sat up, gripping the pillow tight in both his hands.

"What girl are you talking about?" Trillian asked, looking a bit bewildered by his outburst.

"Ford's new girlfriend I suspect. The one Zaphod was ribbing him about."

"There's no girl here, at least not one Ford's interested in. Though Zaphod's already found himself a groupie to string along." She scooted closer and set her hand on his knee. "I meant you Arthur. I think Ford wanted to have a date with you."

Arthur's mouth popped open but no sound came out. It was like his tongue had forgotten how to do its job. Finally he managed to get a few words out.

"I... what?"

"Come on Arthur, you aren't that dense. You said Ford was mad and you couldn't figure out why. It makes sense he'd be pissed if you invited us on what was supposed to be a romantic date."

"Ford and I... we've never even... you really think he was asking me on a date?"

Trillian rolled her eyes. "Does this look like the kind of place you'd bring a friend to hang out unless you had an ulterior motive?"

Arthur had to agree after seeing the intense beauty of this place and the way the campsite had been laid out, like a scene from one of those old paperback romance novels his mother used to read. In a flash he remembered what Ford had said to him on the shuttle and he sat up ramrod straight.

 _Look, I've been trying to find a way to tell you this for a while now but the timing is always wrong, and it's so hard to make you understand._

He'd assumed at the time Ford was talking about a girlfriend but maybe Ford had been talking about his feelings for _him_. His heart fluttered like a startled bird in his chest. A lightness stole over him then, the kind which made him want to run outside and grin and shout and sing. Like he'd become a conduit for all the world's gladness and he'd burn up if he didn't let it out. Already a wide smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. This must be what his heart had been trying to tell him. Somewhere along the line in their travels around this crazy, mixed-up galaxy he'd fallen in love with Ford, only he'd been too afraid of what it might mean to feel it properly. He laughed out loud then and Trillian smiled with him.

"I've got to talk to him." He stood and then swayed as the abrupt move brought a wave of gray over his vision for several seconds.

"Easy there, tiger," Trillian said. She stood and held out her arms in case he decided to faint.

He shook her off. "Where is he?"

"After you fell asleep he took his book and went to sit down by the shore of the lake."

Arthur wanted to race to him but there was one thing he had to fix before he could go.

"Trillian, I-"

She held up her hand. "Say no more. Give me twenty minutes and we'll be out of your hair, even if I have to hit Zaphod with a rock and have Marvin carry him off."

"Thank you."

He burst out of the tent. The star hung low over the horizon painting the sky above with magnificent strokes of crimson, purple, and dark blue. The rings of Dzhul glittered like spilled diamonds in the twilight. Arthur spotted a lone lantern and a shadowed figure by the water's edge and he took off, ignoring Zaphod's call.

As Arthur closed in on Ford he slowed his steps and tried to breathe deeply. Ford was reclining in the grass about a foot away from the bank, his copy of the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy laid forgotten next to him. He tried to figure out what he wanted to say but the words flitted in and out of his mind like mayflies and by the time he stood next to Ford he still had no idea how to proceed. He'd have to try and trust his heart to lead him.

Ford was lost in thought and didn't stir until Arthur sat down next to him and cleared his throat. His friend jerked in surprise and grabbed his copy of the guide, snapping it closed. But not before Arthur saw he had been reading about Eleska, the moon they were on.

"What does it say about this place?" he asked.

Ford shifted, looking away from him, out at the water. "Nothing important."

"Is that why you wanted to come here? Research?"

Ford whipped his head around then, his eyes black in the fading light. "No."

He moved to get up then but once again Arthur grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers. "On the shuttle you said you wanted to tell me something, something you were worried I wouldn't understand. You brought me here to tell me right? So tell me."

Ford looked away again, like he was afraid Arthur would see the truth in his eyes. A pang hit Arthur as he realized Ford must have been looking at him with love in his eyes for a while now, only he'd been blind to it. The sun passed below the horizon, and for a brief moment the small lantern was their only source of light in the darkness. Then a lone light appeared in the lake, its soft green bioluminescence moving slowly through the water. With one light to lead them the lake came alive with little lights until their bright points rivaled the stars in the sky. Arthur stared in awe, but still Ford remained silent.

Arthur moved closer to him, till the sides of their bodies were flush together. Ford tensed, on the edge of bolting but Arthur still pressed close.

He looked right at Ford and whispered. "Please."

Ford stayed distant and cold beside him, his face a mask of strain in the green light. "This is just the flower talking. You should go back to camp and sleep it off. What you think you feel, think you know, it's all a dream and in the morning you'll wake up and be back to normal."

Arthur huffed. This was not going how he'd hoped at all. Ford's fatalistic nature was wrapped around him like a protective cocoon and Arthur had no idea how to tear it away. First things first, he had to get Ford to look at him. He shifted then and straddled Ford in a swift motion, grabbing Ford's free hand with his own and pressing him down into the soft grass. Ford struggled at first, wounded pride and desire warring in the dark depths of his eyes. After a minute though, he surrendered with an undignified huff. He lay there looking up at Arthur with a lidded stare.

Arthur sat up, bringing Ford's hands with him as he rose. His body trembled in excitement over what he was about to do. He took Ford's right hand and placed it on his belly, setting his own hand on top. He then began to pull down, creating a delicious slide as Ford's hand inched downward. Ford resisted, trying to tug his hand away but Arthur kept going until their hands were centered over his groin. Ford let out a harsh breath.

Arthur was also breathing hard, languid heat pooling between his legs as he increased the pressure against his cock, rubbing their hands up and down. Maybe Ford was right, maybe some of the intensity of this moment was from the lust flower but most of it was the excitement of having Ford's hand on him.

"You feel that?" he asked.

Ford's fingers closed around his erection and he nodded silently.

"The flower might have made this happen," he said thrusting his hips against Ford's palm. "But it isn't what made me love you." He placed a gentle kiss against Ford's other palm before laying it over his heart. "And I do, you know."

Ford went very still then and Arthur smiled down at him. Staring into his friend's face Arthur knew he'd been stupid not to see how much Ford cared for him. Ford rose up off his back then, rolling them so Arthur was now underneath him with Ford holding his hands to the ground. The pressure of Ford's hips against his own was sweet torture for his cock. He thrust up, biting his lip when Ford's own hardness fit into the groove where his thigh met his hip. Ford dropped his head, brushing the tip of his nose against Arthur's and Arthur couldn't help tipping his head up in invitation. Ford kissed him, a swift gentle brush of his lips before pulling back again.

"What gave me away?" Ford asked.

"Well at first it was Trillian who told me this was supposed to have been a date. But then..." Arthur licked his lips. "I started to remember what happened when I got messed up by that lust flower."

Arthur flushed so hot he was sure Ford could see it even in the dark. It had started coming back as soon as he'd touched Ford. Flashes of bare skin touching and of the hot look in Ford's eyes. Ford had held back then because Arthur had been compromised but he wasn't compromised anymore and Ford's self control was starting to drive him batty.

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" Arthur asked.

"I tried! I mean, didn't you start to suspect something after all those gifts?"

Arthur frowned. Now that he thought about it, a tank of beautiful jewel colored fish who sang love ballads did seem like an odd present to give to a friend.

He shook his head. "Okay, maybe there were some signs I misread, but if you'd come right out and said it–"

"What if you hadn't felt the same way? You've already lost your home, your planet, I didn't want to make you feel like you were losing your best friend."

Arthur sighed. "I haven't lost anything. I've been given my life's greatest adventure and I owe it all to you."

Ford kissed him again, harder this time, slanting his lips against Arthur's until he opened his mouth. Ford's tongue plunged in and Arthur wriggled his wrists free, clamping his hands tight on Ford's waist. Ford surged against him, hips moving like he was fucking him and Arthur cried out against his mouth. Ford broke the kiss, panting against Arthur's lips.

"We should stop," he said at last.

"Why?" Arthur gasped in dismay.

"Well I'd planned this as a romantic weekend for the two of us but now Zaphod and Trillian are here and I think it might be a bit awkward to have us shagging in the tent next to them."

"They're gone. Trillian promised me she'd have them clear off."

Ford gave him a devilish smile and lifted himself off Arthur. He held out a hand which Arthur took to help pull himself upright. They held hands as they walked back toward the campsite which was now just for the two of them. Ford stopped at the picnic table and picked up several pieces of fruit from the table. He handed one to Arthur. The flesh was sweet and incredibly juicy, when Arthur bit down it dribbled over his chin. Ford laughed and lead him on to the tent. They ducked inside and then Ford was on him again, using his tongue to lick away the juice on Arthur's lips.

Arthur grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it up over his head. Even at night the temperature was warm enough he didn't mind baring himself. Ford looked down at him, the hunger in his face making it hard for Arthur to breathe.

"Touch me," he said.

Ford did so, running his hands roughly down Arthur's sides to settle on his hips. Arthur looked down, his cock strained against his pants in wanton desperation. He pushed his hips forward.

"Suggesting something?" Ford teased.

Ford moved his hands down, stroking around his prick but playfully avoiding where he wanted it the most until Arthur gave an embarrassingly needy whine. Ford undid his pants, tugging them down. He steeped out of his trousers and then Ford maneuvered him back until his legs came up against the edge of the bed. He sat down and spread his legs so Ford could come between them. Ford sunk down to his knees, his eyes like two black pools of desire when he looked up at Arthur.

"Wait," Arthur said.

Ford arched an eyebrow at him, his lips mere inches from Arthur's prick. Whatever Arthur had been about to say drained out of his head as he willed the distance between those two objects to close. Ford smirked and he slid one hand down Arthur's shaft, revealing the wet head of his cock as he pulled back his foreskin. His tongue flicked over the tip and Arthur jerked like he'd been shocked. Ford paused a second then went in for another longer lick, his tongue dipped in the slit making Arthur's eyes roll back in his head.

"I like the way your fluid tastes," Ford said.

Arthur face went white hot. "You can't say things like that."

"Why not? It's true."

Arthur sputtered and Ford sucked him in which made further argument a moot point. He gave it up willingly and drew up fistfuls of blanket to keep from grabbing Ford. His hips stuttered and whether it was from the flower or finally having Ford he was ready to blow in an embarrassingly short amount of time. He cleared his throat.

"I'm so close, if you don't want me to–"

Ford sucked harder and tangled their fingers together. Arthur's restraint evaporated. He thrust his hips with abandon till the unbearable pressure popped and he flooded Ford's mouth with his climax. The pleasure bled out from his groin until he shook with it and gave a hoarse moan. Ford swallowed with a soft hum which Arthur couldn't help but find adorable. One of Ford's hands was stuffed beneath his waistband stroked down between his own legs and Arthur quickly slid off the bed. He took Ford's hand away.

"Let me."

"Are you sure?"

"Well yeah, unless you don't want me to?" Arthur chanced a nervous glance between them. "You don't have spines or suckers down there or anything do you?"

"No," Ford laughed.

He undid the buttons on his shirt and let it fall off his arms. He brought Arthur's hands to his chest and Arthur was floored at how hot Ford's skin was.

"It feels good here." Ford centered Arthur's palms over his nipples.

Arthur needed no further encouragement. He rolled Ford's dusky nipples between his finger pads until they were red, swollen buds and then he took turns sucking each, loving the low whine Ford let out when he did. He teased until Ford rutted against his thigh and begged for more.

"Please Arthur, touch mine too." Ford tugged the clasp on his pants open. He pulled himself out, the flesh shiny and flushed red. Arthur wrapped his fingers around the shaft and gasped.

"You're so wet."

Ford nodded, pumping himself in Arthur's grip. His fingers were soaked in seconds, the wetter than water fluid turned his fist into a silken channel. Awkwardly slick sounds filled the air and Arthur's knees protested the hard ground but he only pulled Ford closer. They kissed, tongues exploring each others mouths while Ford intermittently whined and shuddered. Ford held Arthur's upper arms hard enough to bruise and dropped his forehead to Arthur's shoulder as their rhythm became wild and uncoordinated.

"Tighter. Oh, yes."

Ford went stiff and his cock pulsed hard in Arthur's grip spilling warm fluid on his fingers, thighs, and the carpet. Arthur rubbed his free hand along Ford's back and placed soft kisses down his cheek and neck. Ford softened against him and they leaned against each other for several minutes.

"You okay?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. Are you?"

Ford sat back and looked at Arthur. He seemed to need reassurance that Arthur didn't regret what had just happened between them. Arthur smiled and kissed his nose.

"More than okay."

Arthur still held Ford's softened penis and the alien looked down then let out a low hiss.

"Guess I made a mess."

Arthur shrugged. He let go and brought his hand to his face. Ford's semen clung to him and before he could chicken out he licked the tip on one of his fingers. It was thick and sweeter than he'd expected, reminding him of molasses. Ford stared at him with such naked heat in his eyes that Arthur put his hand down.

"You tasted mine so I..."

"You have no idea what you do to me," Ford said.

Arthur smiled. "Well I think now I have some idea."

Ford kissed him. "Lets get cleaned up. We still have to eat and I'd like to take you for a walk around the lake. Eleska has a high percentage of nocturnal life with bioluminescence to see at night."

He stood and held out his hand to Arthur. He took it and stood. They twined their hands together and Arthur leaned into Ford.

"That sounds lovely."


End file.
